


You Know What They Say About Jumping to Conclusions

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Explicit Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Big Brother Kirsch Vermillion, Pre-Relationship, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Kirsch gets the wrong idea and makes an ass of himself.
Relationships: Kirsch Vermillion & Mimosa Vermillion, Zora Ideale & Mimosa Vermillion, Zora Ideale/Kirsch Vermillion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	You Know What They Say About Jumping to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Again  
> I'm sorry  
> I just can't help myself  
> I thought it was funny

Captain Dorothy and the fifteen-to-seventeen-year-old squad members decided to make papier-mâché volcanoes this morning when Kirsch was out training with several of the older members of the Coral Peacocks squad. Needless to say, there was no paper left in their headquarters, including mission report templates, which had to be specially made. They also didn’t have baking soda, vinegar, glue, or food dyes left, but those weren’t necessities. (He had Levi and Cornelia picking up that stuff in a town closer to headquarters).

It was why Kirsch found himself in the Capital to place a whole month’s order for stationary at King’s Stationary Shop. Was it a shop that was run by nepotism since the owner was a cousin of a cousin of the King? Yes, but it was the only place that was allowed to make the official document templates. There were plenty of cheaper places to get stationary, closer to Coral Peacocks’ headquarters, but Kirsch’s hands were tied with semantics.

He had to wait two hours for the order to be ready, so he decided to get other shopping done while he was there and with time to spare.

Kirsch stopped at a bakery for some pastry since he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast with how busy he became. He was about to take a bite of his raspberry crepe when he spotted red out of the corner of his eye. He glanced in the direction to find that it was in fact Zora at a shop window. Kirsch scowled. He hated how his eyes were always drawn to Zora. Since the Royal Knights Exams, Kirsch had become very hyper-aware of Zora Ideale.

It was very irritating. And he was not ready to unpack the reasons why.

He was about to turn around and ignore Zora when Kirsch’s own little sister stepped out of the shop where Zora stood. Mimosa had a cheerful disposition as she waved a piece of paper at Zora, who quickly snatched it and put it in his pocket. 

Kirsch’s eyes narrowed.

_What was his sister doing hanging out with Zora?_

Feeling a bit like a creeper as he watched Mimosa and Zora have a conversation before moving on to the next shop. Kirsch followed them. Mimosa was his precious little sister and while he knew that Zora was a good guy, they were an unusual duo. Without Asta, Noelle, or any of the other Black Bulls or Yuno and Klaus around, it seemed even more suspicious.

Mimosa entered a flower shop next, while Zora waited outside.

Kirsch stood far enough away that Zora wouldn’t sense his mana, but close enough that he could tell what was going on. After ten minutes, Mimosa came back out and gave another paper to Zora. Zora must have said something because Mimosa full-body giggled. 

Zora visibly sighed, whole body sagging, as he pulled off his jacket and handed it to Mimosa, which she put on without much prompting.

Since it was autumn in Clover, there was a chill in the air, which was why Zora had been wearing a jacket and a loose black shirt instead of his normal shirtless style. Kirsch bit his lip and before he could stop himself, he charged over to where Mimosa and Zora stood.

“Mimosa,” said Kirsch, pulling his sister towards himself. “What are you doing with this guy?”

“Big Brother,” Mimosa yelped.

“Dumbass Royal,” said Zora, greeting Kirsch rudely as usual.

“Answer me, Mimosa,” said Kirsch, glaring at Zora. Zora gave him the middle finger in response.

Mimosa looked up at Kirsch. She had a look of confusion on her face. “What?”

Kirsch let out a huff. “I don’t care if you date a commoner, but at least pick someone your own age and not this guy!”

“Ew,” Mimosa and Zora said at the same time.

“I’m not dating this pipsqueak! What the fuck? Do you think I’m sort of creep, asshole,” Zora protested, taking a few steps away from the Vermillion siblings. 

“Kirsch, that’s gross” said Mimosa, glaring at him. “Zora’s like a big brother to me.”

Kirsch gasped, insulted. “I’m your big brother!”

“Zora’s like a cooler big brother,” Mimosa amended.

Zora snorted amused. “Thanks, pipsqueak.”

“He gave you his jacket,” Kirsch argued. “That’s a date-y thing!”

“Yeah he did, because every male shopkeeper leers at my boobs,” said Mimosa, bluntly. “And some women shopkeepers too. We’re on task today. I’ve no time to decline flirting! You’re an ass!”

Kirsch gave his sister a scandalized look at the use of the word “boobs”. “You’re spending too much time with the Black Bulls.”

“Relax a minute, flower-power siblings,” said Zora, shaking his head. “Pipsqueak, go to the next shop. I’ll be along in a minute. And remember we have a budget.”

Mimosa pouted. “Fine!” She stormed away to the next shop, two buildings down.

Kirsch glared at Zora, who glared right back. “Well?”

“We’re shopping for Shrimp and Golden Wind Boy’s surprise 18th birthday party next week. It’s the Black Bulls and the Golden Dawn thing,” said Zora, raising an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with Kirsch. “Mimosa, William and Noelle are paying for everything, but I was asked to make sure that Mimosa didn’t go overboard.”

Kirsch made a face and said, apologetically, “I see. I may have jumped to conclusions.”

“You’re her older brother, Kirsch, so of course you’re gonna worry,” said Zora, sighing again.

“I still thought she liked Asta and that maybe she was trying to get over him,” said Kirsch. And while Kirsch felt pleased that Zora actually used his first name instead of an insult, he didn’t want to show it on his face, so he frowned.

“Pretty sure she does, but not as much as before,” said Zora. And then without prompting, “Mimosa’s the wrong gender for me, dumbass.”

Kirsch said sheepishly, “Oh.”

“Besides, if I was gonna go after a Vermillion, the only one I’d bother with is you. You’d be a good fuck, pretty boy.”

Kirsch spluttered, face warming with embarrassment, “Zora, what, you can’t, oh my God, you can’t just say things like that!”

Zora grinned as if he just said a joke and not flirted and propositioned Kirsch in one-go.

“I’m back! Kirsch, why’s your face red? Do you need water? Zora, what did you say to him,” Mimosa asked, confused.

“You’re a hundred years too young to know what I said, pipsqueak,” said Zora. “Later, Dumbass Royal.” Zora walked away.

Shrugging, Mimosa jogged after him, leaving Kirsch dumbfounded and beyond flustered.

What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
